The present invention relates to a mounting device for reproduction apparatus which exhibits receiving surfaces for the original copy and the recording carrier or medium. These surfaces are provided with suction holes charged by means of a suction or underpressure.
In the case of a reproduction apparatus in which an original copy is sensed and simultaneously the reproduction is carried out on a recording carrier or medium, e.g. film, frequently hollow cylinders with suction openings are employed which are connected to an underpressure line. The underpressure suctions the original copies and the films against the cyliinder surfaces. The requirement here frequently exists that the underpressure in the one cylinder still be partially maintained even when the covering is changed on the other cylinder; i.e., the suction openings are opened. In the present conventional apparatus, accordingly, operation is carried out with two independent underpressure systems. Thus, two rotary transmissions and two pumps are necessary.
As can be easily recognized, this construction is costly.